Bella Swan:  The Spy Who Shagged Me
by emotionalrescue
Summary: Dr. Edward Cullen is just your ordinary gorgeous run of the mill genius.  He doesn't have a clue what he is in for when he meets a secret government agent Bella Swan who saves his life and vows to protect him and his family.  Can they find love together?


**A/N Here is a new story i couldn't get out of my head, i am going to be writing again on all my stories as much as my schedule allows. I am back to working full time now that my baby is entering school, but i promise to do my best. If you would like to see a cast of characters, i am starting a blog on tumblr, i will link it on my profile. **

**Disclaimer I do not own. SM owns. I own nothing, except for maybe an electric toothbrush, and a blue yoga ball. **

Chapter 1

I finally shut down my computer and with a quick glance at my watch realized i was a bit late for meeting my family to

celebrate Alice and Jasper's engagement. I spend too much time in this lab, but for tonight, i decided i would shut off my

brain and focus on a fun night with the family.

I always feel a bit out of place with my family these days, because of being

the only one not paired up. My last girlfriend Tanya decided fucking someone else in our bed was ok, and i broke up with

her immediately. She still calls me relentlessly, not understanding how i could throw everything away just like that. I don't

do cheating. I am better off alone if that is how she wanted to spend our life together, and i told her as much, several times.

Tonight i am putting it all out of my mind. I have been working on some break through technology and it has been sucking

the life out of me, and just for tonight i am not Dr. Edward Cullen, genius geneticist. Tonight i am plain old Edward Cullen.

I find my family on the patio of one of our favorite restaurants. It is a laid back, fun restaurant with great patio ambiance without

being pretentious. Just because our family has more money then God, doesn't mean we always lived like we do, my parents always

taught us to be humble, in spite of our fortunate upbringings. I took a seat at the table with my family and after the customary greetings,

decided to order a Guiness. As the waitress walked away, i turned my attention back to my family, who all looked happy to be

together, and in love as ever with their respective mates.

"So...what's new? What have i missed?" I asked.

"Good to see you dear, i worry about you being in that lab all the time. You need to get out more son, you will never meet a nice girl,

settle down and have babies if you are always held up in that lair of yours." said my mother.

I roll my eyes, because honestly this never fails. I humor her though.

"Good to see you mother, i will work on that thing called a social life, i promise..." I didn't finish my thought, because just as i was about

to go into the importance of what i am working on, the sound a motorcycle roaring up to the curb, grabbed my attention, and most of the people

at my table, and ones surrounding it.

I turned my head to see what was going on, and as i did, i felt all the air leave my lungs in a quick rush and all the air in the room seemed to disappear,

while i gasped for breath at the sight before me.

A slender, but shapely woman was swinging her leg off the seat of the bike and removing her helmet, while shaking out the sexiest chocolate colored hair.

I haven't seen her face yet, but my god, her body and hair were so fucking amazing, i just knew her face would blow me away. She was wearing these

sexy dark wash skinny jeans with boots up to her knees, an army green tank top covered by a skin tight short leather jacket.

After she took off the helmet, she immediately turned her eyes in my direction, looking around almost frantically, and when her eyes locked with mine, i was gone,

completely gone, she was the most beautiful thing i had ever seen. I briefly registered the sounds of my brother and Jasper saying "Oh" "My"...and i finished it with

"God"

Every male on the patio was taking in this exotic beauty, with the deepest dark brown eyes i had ever seen, and her tits were insane from what i could see. Nice and full

and round, and real!

What seemed like hours was only really a few seconds, and suddenly she was in action, and i noticed two men running up the sidewalk next to her.

She hopped the small wrought iron fence that separated the patio from the sidewalk and reached both hands cross ways into her jacket, and retrieved two Browning 9mm

guns and pointed them at a man i hadn't even seen had reached my table, quickly firing both guns, one into his shoulder, and another into his leg, rendering him completely immobile.

Everyone at the table was stunned and shocked, and i noticed most of the people on the patio were under their tables taking cover, and i was just noticing the guy right next to

me that was just shot had a huge Glock in his hand. Suddenly that super hot dark angel was upon me. I just stared up at her in stunned silence. She kicked his gun in the direction of the guys with her and focused her attention back on me.

"If you want to live, you will all come with me now. There is not even a minute to waste. Choose now. Come with me, and live, or stay here and 5 more just like him will be here in

minutes to take you and your family somewhere you do not want to be. Trust me." She said.

"Who are you?" I asked in a breathy whisper i wasn't even sure was coming from me.

"My name is Agent Isabella Swan, i work for a division of the CIA, that guy there was about to abduct you, and torture your family to get information out of you on the project you are working

on for Twilight Pharmacuticals. We have no time to chat. I will tell you everything, we must leave, now." She finished, and then looked at each of my family members pointedly.

"Jacob, get this piece of shit in the van, and make sure he is secure. Riley, drive my motorcycle. I am going to meet up with Brady and Ryan at the van, they will help me keep the Cullens

safe on the way back to the safe house." She commanded sternly.

"Yes Ma'am." they uttered simultaneously.

"Let's go." She told me and my family, and we all blindly followed her. All 7 of us.

She led us around the corner to a large black vehicle that looked like something the SWAT team would drive. All non-descript and with a certain aura of "don't fuck with me" about it.

Jacob piled the injured man into the van first, and hand cuffed him to the bench. We all piled in silently and took a seat. Isabella was the last one to enter, and took a seat right next to me, but

across from the thug who was apparently sent to abduct me by gun point.

"Let's MOVE!" Isabella yelled to the driver. At that we took off.

"Mmmm Isabella, so nice to see you again. You sure have..mmmm...matured." The thug said.

Before i knew what was happening, her high heeled boot was pressed tightly to his throat, and she was speaking to him in a barely controlled rage filled voice.

"Shut the fuck up Demetri. I have waited a long time for this day. I am not so helpless this time. You know, with my arms and legs unchained and all. How does it feel to be helpless

and contained when someone has complete power over you? You aren't used to that you sick fuck. I am not 16 years old anymore, and you will never touch me again. You are heading to a

place where child rapists are the bottom of the food chain, and i am going to be your personal escort to the pits of hell!" she growled.

At that, she released her boot from his neck after she roughly pushed his head back into the side of the van. Then she got up and punched him hard in the nose, and then a swift kick with her heeled boots to the nuts. He doubled over in pain,considering he was already losing a lot of blood from his gun shot wounds, he wasn't very smart by trying to egg on this dangerous Goddess next to me.

She calmly sat back next to me, then turned towards my still stunned silent family, and muttered a brief apology for the show of violence, but promised us he deserved it. Of all people to snap out of their

shock first, Rose was the one to say something.

"If he touched you against your will, would you mind if i had a few minutes alone with him?"

Isabella snapped her head in her direction.

"Yes. Um. He abducted me when i was 16 for similar reasons to why he is taking Edward here. My dad was an agent, they were able to rescue me, but it took 3 days, and Demetri here, made sure

in those 3 days, that i would never forget him." she finished with a sneer in her voice.

"So by all means, have at him. I have spent my entire adult life waiting for the day i could see him in chains, and now that he is...it's much less satisfying then i thought, i really just don't give a shit about him

anymore, but i will see him punished. He is just not worth a second more of my time or thought...he is lower then the dirt on my shoes and doesn't deserve a place inside my fucking awesome brain." she said with more strength and resolve in her voice.

"Motherfucker!" someone shouted, before i realized it was me. Without my knowledge, my body had risen from it's spot on the bench and punched my hand into the side of the fuckers face. I have no idea where that rage came from, but all I know is, that the thought of him touching this beautiful girl beside me, sent me into a near hysterical rage.

I threw my hand back to have at him again, when i felt tingles shoot up and down my arm, and a tiny hand restraining me. I looked back into the bottomless eyes of Isabella, and lowered my tightened fist to my sides. Her hand slid down my arm and squeezed around my hand briefly before letting it go.

"Don't hurt yourself on his disgusting face. It is surprisingly hard isn't it?" She said with a small cracked smile.

"Yes, it is, but i'd do it again. Nobody should touch you without your permission." I said with a barely contained rage.

"Forgive him Isabella. He is sensitive to the subject because i was raped in High School." Rose said.

She was right about that, but that wasn't the only reason.

"Oh, i'm so sorry." Isabella says sympathetically.

"S'ok, i've moved on." She said glancing at Emmett with an adoring smile.

"Good for you. I'm glad." Isabella said sitting back down.

"Please tell us what this is all about Agent Swan." my father cutting right to the chase.

"I will tell you everything you need to know as soon as we are out of ear shot of Demetri Volturi. We should be arriving at our destination soon. You will all be safe there for the time being, you may be able to return to your lives as normal, with a protective detail of course, but that is all up to the director of our division." She responded calmly.

The van came to a hault and after a brief moment, the back door swung open. Revealing two guys i hadn't seen.

"Agent Swan, we will take the prisoner, Jake will help you guide the Cullens." Said a dark haired guy with dark eyes.

"Thanks Ryan." She smiled sweetly at him, making my insides churn with some foreign emotion i have never felt before. Was it, jealousy? Oh my god, i am jealous. Like i have some claim to her. Jesus. However, something is to be said for that empty ring finger. Maybe i have a shot with her. Time to break out the Cullen dazzling smile. I was broken out of my musings by her angelic voice.

"Come on guys, stay close and follow me." She instructed us to get out of the van one by one.

We were in some kind of parking garage. She took us to a door in a dark corner of the garage with a key pad entry. She typed in the code and opened the door for us to enter. She then led us down two flights of stairs, entered another key into another key padded room, and once inside that room, we came to an elevator. She had to do an eye scan and thumb print to get into the elevators, the door swung open and we all piled into a huge freight like elevator. She hit the button for the basement and we started descending into the ground. After what felt like forever, the doors dinged open and we were instructed to wait in a huge white room.

"Agent Isabella Marie Swan. Code name Firefly. Agent number 4789665. I have assets to process. Requesting permission to enter the building with 7 walk ins." she called out to the empty white room.

Suddenly a red light scanned up and down Isabella, 3 beeps sounded and the doors to a long hallway lit by red and white fire escape lights opened up before us. At seeing our stunned expressions, she turned to us with an explanation.

"This is Section 16, a covert division of the CIA. The protocol for entry is extensive as we have sensitive material, assets and agents on the premises at all times. Please stay close and we will get you all briefed on the situation." she explained.

"This shit is so fucking awesome." Emmett tried to whisper his excitement, but he might as well have yelled it.

I notice Isabella crack a big smile in his direction.

"Yeah, i thought the same thing when i first came here from Langley. You should see the shooting range we have down here. It's insane."

"You have a mighty fine aim Miss Swan." Jasper said in his typical southern drawl.

"Yes, i was top of my class at the academy. I don't miss. My dad taught me from a young age how to shoot a weapon. He was a paranoid old man." she said kind of sadly.

"Was?" I asked as we arrived at another key padded door. As she reached to enter the code she responded quietly to my question.

"Killed in action on a mission in Iran." she said softly before opening the door.

Was there no end to the pain she has suffered in her life. I just want to hug her. Does that make me a pussy? Who the fuck cares, i am going to hug her at some point.

The doors were opened into a big startling white room with huge white conference tables and chairs that made an oval shape around the room, computer screens sitting in each spot around the table, and a large screen at the front of the room. 4 official looking men were waiting in there as we arrived.

"Dr. Cullen. A pleasure to finally meet you. We have been following your work at Twilight for sometime, and to say the least it is quite impressive, unfortunately, we aren't the only ones who have been following your work, which brings us down to business. I am Director Chase Stevens, i run Section 16, we are going to get right down to it, and debrief you all right now, so you know what you, what we are dealing with here." he said while shaking my hand. He was very disarming and warm, but with an undertone of, I will fuck your shit up. So I shook his hand politely and took the seat next to Isabella, while my family quietly filled in around the table.

He turned briefly to Isabella, and gave her a look that i would describe as almost...fatherly.

"Bella...i mean, Agent Swan, i trust you were able to apprehend Demetri as planned."

"Yeah, we got em' boss." she said with a mega watt smile.

"We have him detained in the next room. I thought you could lead the interrogation with Sam, we can observe from that window right there." he said pointing to a window i hadn't noticed because it was covered by curtains.

"I would thouroughly enjoy leading this interrogation sir."

"Can i join you?" Rose piped in with one of her mega bitch evil soul sucking smiles, which she only reserves for people she can't stand.

"I can handle him Rosalie. But i will let you all watch, afterall, he was trying to harm each and every one of you."

"I can live with that." She said back with a smile.

"Alright moving on. Let's get down to what they want you for." the director put us all back on track.

He clicked a button on a remote he had in his hand and all the screens around the conference table and the one behind him lit up with a picture of an older guy with long black hair and a creepy as fuck smile.

"This is Aro Volturi. His mom was former Russian KGB, and his dad was an 5th generation Italian mob boss. Irina Doberov, and Giovanni Volturi, they are both dead now, but were quite a threat to national security during their golden years. His upbringing alone made him lethal and dangerous with the resources he was left when his parents passed. He is more deadly then both his parents combined, and he wants American blood. That is where you come in Dr. Cullen. Your advances with the drug that is being called "Viox", have become something he is thirsting for, with hopes of creating a sort of indestructable army, with the improved functions the drug you have invented would give to the subjects, he wants it, and he wants it bad, and we believe he will use it to go to war with the United States. So far, we believe your testing has been successful on mice and chimps. Am I correct?" he asked me.

"Yes, the mice and chimpanzes both showed an increase in strength, IQ, and overall speed and dexterity. It has been quite a break through, but we aren't at the stage to be testing it on humans. I was originally working on this drug to help cure, or at the very least minimize the symptoms related to Parkinsons Disease. The drug was originally planned to make the tremors and shakes less visible and bothersome if not totally irradicated in human subjects. The strength, speed and IQ increase were pleasantly surprising side effects. But i have only been studying the animals for 2 years, there is no way this is ready to be tested on humans. The studies on this matter would need to be controlled and tested extensively for months possibly years before it could be made useful to this Aro Volturi." I sputtered out in confusion.

"Yes, i was getting to that. Someone from Twilight Pharm was posing as a mole for Aro Volturi and has stolen several samples for him to test on humans himself. So far we believe he has used your formula on 12 human subjects with remarkable results. He knows it works and wants it, and knows you are the only one who can help him produce it in mass quantities. He was going to abduct you, and use your family as hostages to get you to do the work willingly." he finished.

A gasp was heard from my mothers end of the table. I looked down towards her and tried to calm her with my eyes. She lowered her hands from where they were covering her mouth, and focused back on Director Stevens.

"The matter of your safety is of the utmost importance to the United States, and we will do everything within our power to keep you safe." he assured.

"Agent Swan, did you have tech ops take care of the cell phone signals on all the Cullens as they arrived?"

"Yes sir, they were rendered useless as they stepped into the van earlier thanks to Mitchell's device. Nobody can track them here. But i am concerned about the safe houses. If he had a mole at Twilight Pharm, he could have a mole here in the agency as well. I don't feel comfortable leaving the Cullens in anyone's care but mine. I think it would throw them off their game if i could take them to my house. With a small team of people i trust. But outside of the team i take with me, i want nobody outside this room to know where they are. You know my house is equipped to handle World War 3 if it broke out. The Panic Room alone is a reason to take them there." she finished.

"I agree Miss Swan, you are one of my top agents, i trust you will keep them safe. Now, if you would like to go question our prisoner, we can get things arranged for you to make a covert escape from the building." he said with a cocky grin in her direction.

"Thank You Director Stevens. I appreciate your trust and faith in my capabilities. I won't fail you. I want Jake, Brady, Sam, Ryan and Jalissa with me. A six person team would work best for rotating schedules and i'd like to take Mitchell from tech ops. He's the best and i need the best on this, and i trust him with my life."

"Sure, sure. I will see to it that they are briefed on the situation, and we will get everyone ready to move. Let's say in meet back here 22:00 hours, you can regroup and be wheels up at 23:00?"

"Yes sir, i'll be ready."

"Great to meet you all, i will be in touch soon." He said as he left the room.

I turned my attention back to Isabella, which reminds me.

"Bella?" i asked.

Her head snapped up and her eyes pierced into mine, i felt like she could see into my soul with those eyes, it was quite intimidating.

"Yes?" she asked.

"He called you Bella, before. It's fitting."

She looked down at her feet and then back into my eyes, and i swear a slightly red hue was now washing over her pale heart shaped face.

"Yeah, most people call me Bella, or Bells. I was just about to tell you guys that actually. Please call me Bella. Isabella is so, so, professional, and frankly, we are going to be roomies for the next few days or weeks, therefore, we should be on a first name basis, yes. No need for introductions, i know everything about you guys down to your blood type. CIA and all." she said

"Well Bella, this is all fucking weird, but i am so glad to meet you." finally Alice has spoken, she lunges forward wrapping Bella in a warm hug, stunning the girl in the process.

"Oh, you're a hugger. That is refreshing. You don't get a lot of hugs in the CIA...fist bumps a plenty, hugs not so much." she said jokingly.

"In that case..." I wrapped my arms around her and gently whispered in her ear, her smell intoxicating me. "Thank you for saving my life."

"Anytime Edward. Anytime." Why did her saying my name make my insides melt?

"Get comfortable, and watch me work, and take notes on how much of badass i am." she joked. This girl was funny, and it calmed everyones nerves tremendously. She was good at this.

"We don't doubt your badassedness. You shot two 9mm guns with perfect precision at the same time...in fact i'd like to be the first to bow down and say i'm not worthy." Emmett boomed.

"How do you know i wasn't aiming for you and missed me mark?" she joked.

"Ah ha ha...you are funny Bellarina." he said wagging a meaty finger at her.

"Bellarina? Really?"

"Ok, how bout' Bella Bristow..you know like Sydney Bristow? From Alias, this is some Alias type shit up in here." Emmett countered. I couldn't agree more...how is it that she is like the living breathing come to life version of Sydney Bristow...of my all time favorite tv show Alias? She even has similar features to Jennifer Garner, whom i spent a great deal of time crushing on during the run of the show. I have always preferred brunettes i guess...Tanya was one of the only exceptions, and look how that turned out? So yeah, i am definitely into brunettes.

"Oh lord. You are killing me. Good show though. I'd take that over Bellarina." she winked at me and chuckled and then headed to the door.

Agent Bella Swan, the spy who will shag me. Oh yes. She will be mine. She just doesn't know it yet.


End file.
